Sunsets
by hazelAC405
Summary: [shikaino]oneshot What happens when Ino being the spunky blonde she is follows lazy Shikamaru up a hill after trainigs ends? Will they realize their true feeling for one another?[drabble]


**Me: Ok this is my first try on a one-shot that is ShikaIno related and ok this is my first one-shot. I know I should be working on my other story but um the funniest thing happened…**

**Naruto: just get on with it!**

**Me: all right, all right already I sort of have writers block so yea I'm sorry**

**Naruto: hey how did I get in here first of all?**

**Me: well um actually I don't really nooh yea know i remember! you were bothering sasuke so much that i dragged you here yay me! **

**Naruto: hazel doesn't own me and if she did only one word to describe it 'chaos'

* * *

**

**Sunsets**

She saw him leave again. Going up a familiar path he always took after Asuma-sensei said they could go home for the day. He had been leaving every training session like that for about the last two weeks. She was a ninja after all wasn't she? So being the curious and spunky blonde she was she decided to follow him up to his secret hideout. They had almost reached the top of a hill when she saw a clearing. So she decided to see what he would do if she just hid in the bushes.

"Ino I know your there. What do you possibly want know troublesome woman" the lazy nin said as he sat down on the grass under the only tree's shade.

"Well I just wanted to see where you always left to in such a hurry after training everyday" Ino said defensively, while trying to get out of the bushes and grass out of her hair and clothes.

Once out and free she headed towards him and sat down next to him as he continued to lay on the soft green grass that would sway at every slight breeze the wind would stir up. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting over the mountains carved as past hokage's and set a beautiful colored sunset casting over all of Konoha with different shades of orange, yellow, pink, and other colors.

"I think it's really beautiful! The sunset and all its colors are just amazing! Don't you think so to Shika?" Ino said happily, while looking out into the sea of colors pouring down from the sky.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said but he was only paying attention to the girl sitting to the right of him and seeing how the colors of the sunset seemed to cover her with just the right amount and made her look like a goddess in his eyes.

Silence over took them as they sat there looking out into the sunset until it was completely dark. Ino was getting tired so she decided to shift her position from sitting to lying down with one arm under her head. She closed her eyes_ 'just for a while'_ she thought as she feel into a deep sleep.

Shikamaru, also on the verge of falling asleep, heard soft snoring coming from the girl next to him as she had one hand under her head and her other hand on her stomach. _'Wow she's really beautiful when she's asleep'_ Shikamaru thought as she watched her body going up and down from her constant breathing. Without thinking he lifted himself up off of the ground and grabbed Ino bridal style. Along the way to Ino's house he saw a lot of people still caring on with their business at this time of night. Some of them stopped and stared at the two and some just ignored and walked away with an I-knew-It-would-happen look.

He was almost at her house when she decided to wake up to find herself in Shikamaru's arms. "Hm…Shikamaru what are you doing?" Ino said groggily.

"Taking you home" was her reply from the nin who was holding her in his arms. She, then, fell into another deep sleep as they were close to reaching her house.

* * *

As they finally reached her house he opened her door causally and went straight to her room. He then gently laid her down and covered her with her blankets. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful with the moon showering her with his light.

Shikamaru just stood there taking in all of her beauty as he slowly bent down and sat next her on her bed. _'This is my chance while she's sleeping' _Shikamaru thought as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead before he exited her room through the window just above her bed.

Ino cracked an eye open as she felt him leave and smiled inwardly. _'Perfect! Though I really will never figure out if he does like me or not. Oh well I'll ask Sakura later' _Ino thought as she fell asleep once again but dreaming peacefully about Shikamaru. But what she didn't know was that the same boy she was dreaming about still stood there, watching her, through her windows. _'Man Ino you really need to get curtains. Who knows what kind of men could be sitting here instead of me watching you sleep so peacefully at night' _Shikamaru thought as he left, and headed home for the night.

* * *

**Me: yes I know pretty cheese but still I tried**

**Naruto: now remind me again why I am here if I wasn't even in this fic?**

**Me: cuz you're you Naruto! Or else! I _would_ have had Hinata here also but I think she would pass out really fast.**

**Naruto: yea she probably would man she turns red a lot I worry over her sometimes**

**Hinata: r-really Naruto?**

**Naruto: oh hey Hinata! (Grins his famous foxy grin at her)**

**Hinata: (passes out with a loud _thud _sound)**

**Naruto: Hinata! (Rushes to her side)**

**Me: well while we get this all sorted out till next time! R and R! **

**HazelAC405**


End file.
